ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Trailers
Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) trailers started on February 13, 2016. Trailers Domestic On February 2, 2016, Paul Feig announced the first full trailer will release at the end of the month. paulfeig Tweet 2/2/16 On February 13, 2016, Sony Pictures released a 28 second teaser trailer reciting "Who Ya Gonna Call?" amid footage of police and national guard gathering in New York City. The full trailer was stated to be set for release on March 3. Sony Pictures Youtube "GHOSTBUSTERS - Trailer Announcement" 2/13/16 On March 2, 2016, Paul Feig revealed the trailer will be posted at 6 am PST/9 am EST/1400 GMT. paulfeig Tweet 3/2/16 On March 2, 2016, Sony and Ghostcorps invited fans to an early screening of the trailer then held a brief Q&A session. Paul Feig talked about how he and Katie Dippold focused on writing the four characters right without an actors in mind. Feig then spent two months figuring out who to cast for the roles and who would compliment each other. He reiterated Melissa McCarthy was never a shoe-in to join the cast then elaborated on his reasoning. Kristen Wiig was a 'kind of vulnerable comedian,' McCarthy was a 'headstrong comedian,' Kate McKinnon was a 'weird nut who just says anything,' and Leslie Jones is a 'powerhouse.' The Ghostbusters Interdimensional Crossrip Podcast 201b 14:54-15:50 3/4/16 Paul Feig says: "I will say we wrote this, we didn't write it with any actors in mind. We kind of just wanted to get these characters right then it was two months of me going, 'Okay, who are the perfect people for this?' And Melissa was never a shoe-in. Everybody thinks Melissa is a shoe-in. She was not cause was like, 'I got to get four very distinct personalities for this.' And I know so many funny people and you know especially funny women so it was a good two months. If -- if you could see the lists of people, it was crazy, but who compliments each other and so by the time we arrived at this - Kristen is this kind of vulnerable comedian. Melissa is a you know a headstrong comedian. And then you got Kate who is the weird nut who just says anything, where that come from? And then Leslie is this powerhouse that comes at you. And the four mix so well and it was really fun even figuring out what role they were going to play. And so their chemistry is good." On the notion of a reboot instead of a sequel, Feig elaborated briefly on what he said before. He didn't want the new team to be handed the technology and be taught how to use them. He wanted to see it developed from the start. The Ghostbusters Interdimensional Crossrip Podcast 201b 18:38-18:56 3/4/16 Paul Feig says: "I--I know some people are, 'Why isn't it a sequel instead of a reboot?' I didn't like, personally, them being handed technology -- 'here's how to do this.' I want to see it developed and I love -- I'm a tech-head. So it's cool to see all these Proton Packs in the front. I'm totally geeking out." On the kind of ghosts that will appear, Feig admitted there will be many types in the movie but the main ghosts that appear will be 'basically humanoid' in appearance. Part of the reason for that was he wanted actors to interact with actors. He went back to the trailer and as an example, talked about the museum ghost. She was portrayed by Bess Rous and Rous was wearing a LED suit then hoisted around. There also a lot of thought put into how the ghost's aura comes it, how particulates come off a ghost and how much a ghost dissolves while interacting with the real world. The Ghostbusters Interdimensional Crossrip Podcast 201b 18:38-18:56 3/4/16 Paul Feig says: "Again being such a science nut, I wanted these ghosts to be what I always considered ghosts to be which is...dead. Coming back. And uh, even though we played with that and there are other types of ghosts that we really have fun with -- what comes up, I wanted to keep the main ghosts to be basically humanoid but again you're going to get every kind but especially for the early interactions with the Ghostbusters and the supernatural. It also comes with me wanting to on the set... I don't want my actors acting with tennis balls, you know as they do on these CGI movies and go like... Bess Rous who plays the first ghost who ecto projects all over Kristen, that was her in this LED suit with that dress with these LEDs and on this hoist thing that y'know picked her up and we're playing with a ghost imagery that I don't think has been done before and it's sort of really scientifically based... I mean, the science of ghosts. But just the idea of how the aura's coming off them, the particulates that are coming off and much are the dissolving in the real-- in air and the real world and all that. We play with that a lot but you'll see all types of ghosts and it was important to me to have that real ghost quality to it." On March 3, 2016, the trailer was released on the YouTube accounts of both Sony Pictures Entertainment YouTube: Sony Pictures Entertainment - GHOSTBUSTERS - Official Trailer (HD) and The Ellen Show YouTube: The Ellen Show - World Premiere! 'Ghostbusters' Trailer, the latter of which had the world television premiere of the trailer on that day's episode. On March 3, 2016, Paul Feig and Katie Dippold commented on the trailer. The Verge "Analyzing the Ghostbusters trailer with director Paul Feig and writer Katie Dippold" 3/4/16 The intent behind the "30 Years Ago" beginning was be reverent to the original movies, to acknowledge the original movies, and to convey the passing of the torch without marketing it as a direct sequel. The Verge "Analyzing the Ghostbusters trailer with director Paul Feig and writer Katie Dippold" 3/3/16 Paul Feig says: "Sony marketing put together a ton of trailers. Really great job, but we kept testing them because I wanted to see what real people think. We can sit around all day and think we know what we want, but need to find out what people want. And if we didn't acknowledge those original movies existed, it was very confusing to people --- and I think might have also made us seem a little not reverent to what we owe a great debt to. But it was tough, because we went through a million different wordings. I said it can't play as a sequel, because I can't support that, so what's the way to pass the torch? And Ivan who directed the original, when he saw the trailer, he was really happy about it." The ecto projectile scene took place in a museum in an old mansion in New York City and the library scene in the first movie inspired it. The Verge "Analyzing the Ghostbusters trailer with director Paul Feig and writer Katie Dippold" 3/3/16 Katie Dippold says: "That's a museum, in an old mansion in New York City. You know those old homes that they keep up, with the red velvet rope and stuff everywhere? It takes place there. The library was such a fun spooky location the original, and we just wanted to get a sense of that old, spooky, ghost feeling in this movie." Abby Yates has been studying the supernatural her whole life. She never wavered and never cared if others thought she was crazy. Jillian Holtzmann builds the equipment. She doesn't care about social norms so what would freak other people out, doesn't freak her out. Patty Tolan works for the MTA and reads a lot of non-fiction books in her booth so she knows a lot about the city. Patty sees a ghost and joins the Ghostbusters. The Verge "Analyzing the Ghostbusters trailer with director Paul Feig and writer Katie Dippold" 3/3/16 Katie Dippold says: "Melissa's character has been at it her whole life. She's never stopped, she's never wavered. She doesn't care. In today's world, scientists don't believe in ghosts. There are no parapsychology departments anymore in colleges, so we just thought that was interesting. What would that mean today, to form a Ghostbusters unit? So to others, character looks like the crazy lady, but she's just been dead set at pursuing this. And she's working with Kate McKinnon's character, Holtzmann, who works with her in a lab. She's a mysterious lady that knows a lot of stuff. She builds the equipment and she doesn't care about social norms. If she sees everyone freaking out about something, she would just kind of smile: "Oh, isn’t that fun?" And then Leslie Jones plays Patty, who works at the MTA. She sees a ghost, and so she joins them. Patty knows a lot about the city. She reads a lot of non-fiction books while she's sitting alone in that booth all day, and so she brings a lot of that knowledge." Bess Rous portrays the ghost in the museum scene. She wore a LED light suit, and was placed in a rig that took her up and down. For one take, she did this thing where they didn't expect: she just screamed. It scared the shit out of Kristen Wiig and all the others. The Verge "Analyzing the Ghostbusters trailer with director Paul Feig and writer Katie Dippold" 3/3/16 Paul Feig says: "To be able to get Bess Rous, who was one of my actors in Other Space, I thought that would be great if she was the ghost the museum scene. So we got here in this LED light suit, and put her on this rig that took her up and down. But then she could interact with my cast, and even surprise them. At one point, she did this thing where they didn't expect it: she just screamed. It scared the shit out of Kristen and all the others. It was great." In the movie, Holtzmann is constantly coming up with new equipment. Some of it helpful, some of it is not. Some of the inventions that she makes that is just way too dangerous. The 'bear trap' is one of them. The Verge "Analyzing the Ghostbusters trailer with director Paul Feig and writer Katie Dippold" 3/3/16 Katie Dippold says: "I don't want to spoil anything, but in the whole movie she's constantly coming up with new equipment. Some of it helpful, some of it not. That's a runner we have. Stuff that she makes that is just way too dangerous. That's part of one of those." There was some debate about putting Slimer in the trailer or not. Once Feig say special effects for him, Feig decided it was okay to put him in it. The Verge "Analyzing the Ghostbusters trailer with director Paul Feig and writer Katie Dippold" 3/3/16 Paul Feig says: "People are obsessed with Slimer. He's probably the most recognizable thing from Ghostbusters, or the thing that people are most focused on. It’s so funny to me. Even Ivan will say that was just a side character. It wasn't really until the cartoons that it took on a life of its own. But we debated a long time, and I was really against putting him in this trailer in the beginning. Then as I saw the special effects come in — he's actually a puppet, and then we CG'd over him to make him more lifelike --- I thought, "Ah, we can put him in. He looks cool." You don't want to put anything out that you don't think is ready yet, but I thought he looked pretty fun." In the script, Holtzmann only put the wig on. During filming, McKinnon put the hat on, too. The Verge "Analyzing the Ghostbusters trailer with director Paul Feig and writer Katie Dippold" 3/3/16 Katie Dippold says: "That's a great example of collaboration. In the script she was there with the wig, but then set Kate put on the hat, and it's "Is it the wig or the hat?" And that's the perfect example: you try to write the best you can, and hopefully the cast adds to these funny moments and takes it to another place." Feig hints at an evolution of the logo. Everything has an origin story - the Proton Pack and the logo for example. The Verge "Analyzing the Ghostbusters trailer with director Paul Feig and writer Katie Dippold" 3/3/16 Paul Feig says: "I don’t want to give anything away, but there’s an evolution of the logo, I’ll say that. Everything’s got an origin story. The proton pack’s got an origin story, the logo’s got an origin story. Yeah. Everything." On May 18, 2016, a second domestic trailer was released. Ghostbusters Facebook "Ghostbusters - New Trailer" 5/18/16 On June 3, 2016, it was revealed a sneak peek would be including with the release of the original movie on June 12. USA Today "Original and new 'Ghostbusters' casts to come together on 'Kimmel'" 6/3/16 As of June 17, 2016, trailers for Ghostbusters have been attached to selected theatrical screenings of "10 Cloverfield Lane", "Batman v. Superman: Dawn of Justice" and "Finding Dory". The trailer with "Finding Dory" appears to be an amalgamation of TV spots. International On March 8, 2016, a Russian international trailer with new footage was released online but taken down at Sony's request. Gizmodo "The International Ghostbusters Trailer Has Way More Russian and Way More Chris Hemsworth" 3/8/16 On March 9, 2016, the first international trailer was officially released. paulfieg Tweet 3/9/16 Feig later broke down the trailer. Empire Online "Ghostbusters - trailer breakdown with Paul Feig" 3/9/16 The helmet worn by Abby is a homage to what the possessed Louis Tully wore. McCarthy wanted an odd piece of equipment to wear when viewers first see her. Empire Online "Ghostbusters - trailer breakdown with Paul Feig" 3/9/16 Paul Feig says: "Melissa wanted some piece of equipment that's odd when we first see her. We looked around at a bunch of different stuff and got inspired by the original. A funny helmet is always fun." The role of Patty was originally written with McCarthy in mind. Empire Online "Ghostbusters - trailer breakdown with Paul Feig" 3/9/16 Paul Feig says: "Actually, when Katie and I wrote the script, we had written the role with Melissa in mind, but then I thought I've seen Melissa play a brash, larger than life character. She's done it in my movies before." Erin will go through the biggest changes in the movie. Empire Online "Ghostbusters - trailer breakdown with Paul Feig" 3/9/16 Paul Feig says: "She, in the movie, is the character that probably goes through the biggest change. She has the most to prove. There are few people funnier than Miss Kristen Wiig. There are few people funnier than the four people in the movie, in my humble opinion." Holtzmann is eclectic and inspired by Harpo Marx who just appropriates all this clothing. Empire Online "Ghostbusters - trailer breakdown with Paul Feig" 3/9/16 Paul Feig says: "Our costume designer, Jeffrey Kurland's preliminary designs had her in these very out of the ordinary outfits. I liked how eclectic we were making Holtzmann – to me she's almost Harpo Marx, who just appropriates all this clothing. You imagine her room is just this enormous pile of clothes she's found in dumpsters and Goodwill and bought at garage sales. The glasses, I liked the idea of her wearing glasses and Kate liked the idea of having something to play with. When those goggles were brought out that was a home run. She goes through a few different eyewear looks, but that one in the trailer is my favourite look of hers." Ghosts are the energy of dead people who haven't gone to the other side or dissipated. Feig wanted to explore what happens if they got energised. Empire Online "Ghostbusters - trailer breakdown with Paul Feig" 3/9/16 Paul Feig says: "They’re the energy of dead people who haven't gone to the other side or haven't dissipated, so that to me is what would come back if ghosts were getting energised, if there were something happening that could do that. If you believe in that sort of thing, New York must be filled with the spirits of dead people, so that’s what that seemed more realistic for a ghost story." Slimer is a fully articulated puppet augmented with special effects. Empire Online "Ghostbusters - trailer breakdown with Paul Feig" 3/9/16 Paul Feig says: "But again, the thing with Slimer is we had a fully articulated Slimer puppet we used, and then we augmented him with special effects." The band interrupted at the rock concert had songs written for them by the movie's composer Teddy Shapiro. Empire Online "Ghostbusters - trailer breakdown with Paul Feig" 3/9/16 Paul Feig says: "The band have very fun songs that were written for them by my composer, Teddy Shapiro." On March 14, 2016, the 2:03 Russia trailer was released. It had new footage of Kevin driving Ecto-2 through West 56th Street and 7th Avenue. Sony Russia Ghostbusters 3/14/16 On March 24, 2016, the 50 second Japan trailer was released. Ghostbusters News "Japanese Ghostbusters trailer kicks all kinds of paranormal butt" 3/24/16 On May 20, 2016, the second international trailer, 1:54 in length, was posted. Columbia Pictures Phillipines YouTube "Ghostbusters Trailer #2" 5/20/16 On June 7, 2016, a 1:05 second Japan trailer was released. Comic Book.com "New International Trailer For Ghostbusters Released" 6/7/16 Vignettes On April 26, 2016, Entertainment Tonight released a 1:17 featurette on Kevin featuring behind the scenes footage, movie footage, and comments from the cast and crew. Entertainment Tonight "EXCLUSIVE: 'Ghostbusters' Cast on Chris Hemsworth: 'He's a Ken Doll'" 4/26/16 Sony released a similar feature 30 seconds longer. Sony "GHOSTBUSTERS Character Vignette - Kevin (Chris Hemsworth)" 4/26/16 Sony released a Kevin feature with 30 more seconds of content. Sony "GHOSTBUSTERS Character Vignette - Kevin (Chris Hemsworth) 4/26/16 On June 8, 2016, character vignettes for Abby (1:49 in length), Erin (1:44 in length), Patty (1:42 in length), and Holtzmann (1:14 in length) were released. Sony Pictures "GHOSTBUSTERS Character Vignette - Patty (Leslie Jones)" 6/8/16 Sony Pictures "GHOSTBUSTERS Character Vignette - Abby (Melissa McCarthy)" 6/8/16 Sony Pictures "GHOSTBUSTERS Character Vignette - Erin (Kristen Wiig)" 6/8/16 Sony Pictures "GHOSTBUSTERS Character Vignette - Holtzmann (Kate McKinnon)" 6/8/16 A featurette on Ecto-1 was also released 1:52 in length. Sony Pictures "GHOSTBUSTERS Vignette - The Ecto-1" 6/8/16 On June 29, 2016, a gadget vignette was released naming the Ghostbusters' equipment. Mashable "The new 'Ghostbusters' film is going to have some seriously badass gadgets" 6/29/16 On July 6, 2016, a minute long vignette about the funniest people was posted. Sony Pictures Singapore Youtube 7/6/16 TV Spots On May 18, 2016, the TV spot version of the second domestic trailer also began airing on cable such as Comedy Central. It was a minute re-cut. GBReboot Facebook 5/19/16 On May 28, 2016, a new TV spot in the United Kingdom was reported. It showed new footage of how the Trap is activated and spoiled one of the cameos from the original cast. Proton Charging Facebook repost 5/28/16 On June 14, 2016, four TV spots were released online - one of which, TV Spot #4 "Ain't Afraid," played on television just before the NBA Finals Game 5 tipped off. Comic Book Resources "Stay Puft Marshmallow Man, Slimer & More Crash Latest 'Ghostbusters' TV Spots" 6/14/16 On June 16, 2016 TV spots #5 to #9 were released. Comic Book "5 Ghostbusters TV Spots Released" 6/16/16 On June 22, 2016, TV spots #10 to #14 were released. On June 23, 2016, TV spots #15 to #16 were released. #15 was a Polish version. As of #16, the movie had a rating of PG-13 for "supernatural action and some crude humor." As of June 25, 2016, the Playstation Store featured all the vignettes. On June 26, 2016, TV Spot #17 "Throw Down" was released online On June 27, 2016, TV Spot #18 and #19 were released online. #18 "Apocalypse" included a Chinese narrator. #19 "Army of the Undead" was partly narrated by Rowan. On June 28, 2016, TV Spot #20 and #21 were released online, again with foreign narrators. A TV Spot titled "Showdown" was released in Germany. Sony Pictures Germany "Showdown" 6/28/16 On June 29, 2016, TV Spot #22 was released. On June 30, 2016, TV Spot #23, 24, and 25 were released. On July 3, 2016, TV Spot #26 and #27 were released. ComicBook.com "Ghostbusters Are Making The World Safe For The Whole Family In New TV Spot" 7/3/16 On July 4, 2016, TV Spot #28, #29, and #30 were released. ComicBook.com "Four New Ghostbusters TV Spots Released" 7/4/16 On July 5, 2016, TV Spot #31 to #35 were released. #33 "The Slimers" was pulled hours later and #34 and #35 were renumbered to #33 and #34. On July 7, 2016, TV Spot #35 and #36 were posted. On July 8, 2016, TV Spot #37 to #40 were posted. TV Spot #39 was taken down. TV Spots #37, 38, and 40 were renumbered to 36, 37 and 38. On July 11, 2016, TV Spot #39 and #40 were released. On July 12, 2016, TV Spot #41 and 42 were released. On July 13, 2016, TV Spots #43 and 44 were released. On July 15, 2016, TV Spot #45 was released. Network TV Spots On the week of July 11, 2016, several networks began broadcasting exclusive clips. On July 13, 2016, a promotion from NBC Universal was posted. Ghostbusters Facebook 7/13/16 The 'Must See' TV spot on NBC-Universal affiliated channels showed brief footage of Bill Murray's cameo. There was a Spike TV-Papa John's commercial with two Ghostbusters, a man and woman, in 2016 gear taking away a bad karaoke singer's mike after they are summoned with an alarm under a table. Shortly, a Papa John's deliveryman arrives with the limited edition Ghostbusters pizza boxes. Another spot appeared on E! with Maria Menounos. Another was seen on Nickelodeon depicting a boy and girl, as Ghostbusters, busting Slimer in a library. Clips On June 30, 2016, a 45 second clip titled "New Gadgets" was released. Comic Book.com YouTube "New Gadgets" 6/30/16 On July 7, 2016, two more clips were released. One was 55 seconds titled "Let's Go" and the other was 34 seconds titled "Super Battle" Comic Book.com YouTube "Let's Go" 7/7/16 Comic Book.com YouTube "Super Battle" 7/7/16 On July 8, 2016, three clips were released. One was 1:02 titled "Kevin's Logos," the second was 51 seconds and titled "Longest Arms," and the third was 44 seconds and titled "Patty Hearse". Comic Book.com YouTube "Kevin's Logo" 7/8/16 Comic Book.com YouTube "Longest Arms" 7/8/16 Comic Book.com YouTube "Patty Hearse" 7/8/16 On July 13, 2016, a 00:54 clip titled "Proton Pack" was released and revolved around Abby testing a Proton Pack for the first time. Comic Book.com YouTube "Proton Pack" 7/13/16 On July 14, 2016, a 1:14 promo clip was released. Comic Book.com Youtube "Ghostbusters Promo Clip" 7/14/16 References External Links * YouTube: Sony Pictures Entertainment - Official Trailer * YouTube: The Ellen Show - Official Trailer * YouTube: Sony Pictures Entertainment - "Busting Ghosts With Science" Featurette Gallery Trailers/Official Promotion Videos GHOSTBUSTERS - Trailer Announcement| GHOSTBUSTERS - Official Trailer (HD)| Busting Ghosts With Science| GHOSTBUSTERS - Official International Trailer (HD)| "Охотники за привидениями" Первый трейлер‎|Ghostbusters - Official Trailer (Russia) 映画 『ゴーストバスターズ』 予告１ （前売券好評発売中！）|Ghostbusters - Official Trailer (Japan) GHOSTBUSTERS – Trailer (HD)|Ghostbusters - Official Trailer #2 GHOSTBUSTERS Official INTERNATIONAL Trailer 2 (Marshmallow Man - 2016)|Ghostbusters - Official International Trailer #2 映画 『ゴーストバスターズ』予告2|Ghostbusters - Official Trailer #2 (Japan) GHOSTBUSTERS Character Vignette - Abby (Melissa McCarthy)‎| GHOSTBUSTERS Character Vignette - Erin (Kristen Wiig)‎| GHOSTBUSTERS Character Vignette - Holtzmann (Kate McKinnon)| GHOSTBUSTERS Character Vignette - Patty (Leslie Jones)| GHOSTBUSTERS Character Vignette - Kevin (Chris Hemsworth)| GHOSTBUSTERS Vignette - The Ecto-1‎| Teaser Ghostbusters2016MovieTeaserTrailer21316-1.jpg|Teaser Trailer 2/13/16 Ghostbusters2016MovieTeaserTrailer21316-2.jpg|Teaser Trailer 2/13/16 Ghostbusters2016MovieTeaserTrailer21316-3.jpg|Teaser Trailer 2/13/16 Ghostbusters2016MovieTeaserTrailer21316-4.jpg|Teaser Trailer 2/13/16 Ghostbusters2016MovieTeaserTrailer21316-5.jpg|Teaser Trailer 2/13/16 Ghostbusters2016MovieTeaserTrailer21316-6.jpg|Teaser Trailer 2/13/16 Ghostbusters2016MovieTeaserTrailer21316-7.jpg|Teaser Trailer 2/13/16 Ghostbusters2016MovieTeaserTrailer21316-8.jpg|Teaser Trailer 2/13/16 Ghostbusters2016MovieTeaserTrailer21316-9.jpg|Teaser Trailer 2/13/16 Ghostbusters2016MovieTeaserTrailer21316-10.jpg|Teaser Trailer 2/13/16 Ghostbusters2016MovieTeaserTrailer21316-11.jpg|Teaser Trailer 2/13/16 U.S. Trailer #1 All images done by Paul Rudoff for Spook Central (Fan Site), the Ghostbusters Wiki, and the Ghostbusters Reboot Facebook page. U.S. Trailer #2 All images done by Paul Rudoff for Spook Central (Fan Site), the Ghostbusters Wiki, and the Ghostbusters Reboot Facebook page. "Busting Ghosts With Science" Featurette All images done by Paul Rudoff for Spook Central (Fan Site), the Ghostbusters Wiki, and the Ghostbusters Reboot Facebook page. International Trailer #1 International Trailer #2 All images done by Paul Rudoff for Spook Central (Fan Site), the Ghostbusters Wiki, and the Ghostbusters Reboot Facebook page. Japan Trailer #2 GB2016JapanTrailerTwo67201601.jpg GB2016JapanTrailerTwo67201602.jpg GB2016JapanTrailerTwo67201603.jpg GB2016JapanTrailerTwo67201604.jpg GB2016JapanTrailerTwo67201605.jpg GB2016JapanTrailerTwo67201606.jpg GB2016JapanTrailerTwo67201607.jpg GB2016JapanTrailerTwo67201608.jpg GB2016JapanTrailerTwo67201609.jpg GB2016JapanTrailerTwo67201610.jpg GB2016JapanTrailerTwo67201611.jpg GB2016JapanTrailerTwo67201612.jpg GB2016JapanTrailerTwo67201613.jpg GB2016JapanTrailerTwo67201614.jpg GB2016JapanTrailerTwo67201615.jpg GB2016JapanTrailerTwo67201616.jpg GB2016JapanTrailerTwo67201617.jpg GB2016JapanTrailerTwo67201618.jpg GB2016JapanTrailerTwo67201619.jpg GB2016JapanTrailerTwo67201620.jpg Vignette Videos TV Spot #1 "Are you the Ghostbusters?"/"Heroes" GB2016TVSpot6142016Heroes01.jpg|TV Spot #1 "Are you the Ghostbusters?" "Heroes" June 14, 2016 GB2016TVSpot6142016Heroes02.jpg|TV Spot #1 "Are you the Ghostbusters?" "Heroes" June 14, 2016 GB2016TVSpot6142016Heroes03.jpg|TV Spot #1 "Are you the Ghostbusters?" "Heroes" June 14, 2016 GB2016TVSpot6142016Heroes04.jpg|TV Spot #1 "Are you the Ghostbusters?" "Heroes" June 14, 2016 GB2016TVSpot6142016Heroes05.jpg|TV Spot #1 "Are you the Ghostbusters?" "Heroes" June 14, 2016 GB2016TVSpot6142016Heroes06.jpg|TV Spot #1 "Are you the Ghostbusters?" "Heroes" June 14, 2016 GB2016TVSpot6142016Heroes07.jpg|TV Spot #1 "Are you the Ghostbusters?" "Heroes" June 14, 2016 GB2016TVSpot6142016Heroes08.jpg|TV Spot #1 "Are you the Ghostbusters?" "Heroes" June 14, 2016 TV Spot #2 "Stay Puft"/"Symbol" GB2016TVSpot6142016TheSymbol01.jpg|TV Spot #2 "Stay Puft"/"Symbol" June 14, 2016 GB2016TVSpot6142016TheSymbol02.jpg|TV Spot #2 "Stay Puft"/"Symbol" June 14, 2016 GB2016TVSpot6142016TheSymbol03.jpg|TV Spot #2 "Stay Puft"/"Symbol" June 14, 2016 GB2016TVSpot6142016TheSymbol04.jpg|TV Spot #2 "Stay Puft"/"Symbol" June 14, 2016 GB2016TVSpot6142016TheSymbol05.jpg|TV Spot #2 "Stay Puft"/"Symbol" June 14, 2016 GB2016TVSpot6142016TheSymbol06.jpg|TV Spot #2 "Stay Puft"/"Symbol" June 14, 2016 GB2016TVSpot6142016TheSymbol07.jpg|TV Spot #2 "Stay Puft"/"Symbol" June 14, 2016 GB2016TVSpot6142016TheSymbol08.jpg|TV Spot #2 "Stay Puft"/"Symbol" June 14, 2016 GB2016TVSpot6142016TheSymbol09.jpg|TV Spot #2 "Stay Puft"/"Symbol" June 14, 2016 GB2016TVSpot6142016TheSymbol10.jpg|TV Spot #2 "Stay Puft"/"Symbol" June 14, 2016 GB2016TVSpot6142016TheSymbol11.jpg|TV Spot #2 "Stay Puft"/"Symbol" June 14, 2016 GB2016TVSpot6142016TheSymbol12.jpg|TV Spot #2 "Stay Puft"/"Symbol" June 14, 2016 TV Spot #3 "Squad Envy"/"Cool" GB2016TVSpot6142016Cool01.jpg|TV Spot #3 "Squad Envy"/"Cool" June 14, 2016 GB2016TVSpot6142016Cool02.jpg|TV Spot #3 "Squad Envy"/"Cool" June 14, 2016 GB2016TVSpot6142016Cool03.jpg|TV Spot #3 "Squad Envy"/"Cool" June 14, 2016 GB2016TVSpot6142016Cool04.jpg|TV Spot #3 "Squad Envy"/"Cool" June 14, 2016 GB2016TVSpot6142016Cool05.jpg|TV Spot #3 "Squad Envy"/"Cool" June 14, 2016 GB2016TVSpot6142016Cool06.jpg|TV Spot #3 "Squad Envy"/"Cool" June 14, 2016 GB2016TVSpot6142016Cool07.jpg|TV Spot #3 "Squad Envy"/"Cool" June 14, 2016 GB2016TVSpot6142016Cool08.jpg|TV Spot #3 "Squad Envy"/"Cool" June 14, 2016 GB2016TVSpot6142016Cool09.jpg|TV Spot #3 "Squad Envy"/"Cool" June 14, 2016 GB2016TVSpot6142016Cool10.jpg|TV Spot #3 "Squad Envy"/"Cool" June 14, 2016 GB2016TVSpot6142016Cool11.jpg|TV Spot #3 "Squad Envy"/"Cool" June 14, 2016 GB2016TVSpot6142016Cool12.jpg|TV Spot #3 "Squad Envy"/"Cool" June 14, 2016 GB2016TVSpot6142016Cool13.jpg|TV Spot #3 "Squad Envy"/"Cool" June 14, 2016 GB2016TVSpot6142016Cool14.jpg|TV Spot #3 "Squad Envy"/"Cool" June 14, 2016 GB2016TVSpot6142016Cool15.jpg|TV Spot #3 "Squad Envy"/"Cool" June 14, 2016 GB2016TVSpot6142016Cool16.jpg|TV Spot #3 "Squad Envy"/"Cool" June 14, 2016 TV Spot #4 "Ain't Afraid"/"Ghost Punch" GB2016TVSpotJune142016GhostPunch01.jpg|TV Spot #4 "Ain't Afraid"/"Ghost Punch" June 14, 2016 GB2016TVSpotJune142016GhostPunch02.jpg|TV Spot #4 "Ain't Afraid"/"Ghost Punch" June 14, 2016 GB2016TVSpotJune142016GhostPunch03.jpg|TV Spot #4 "Ain't Afraid"/"Ghost Punch" June 14, 2016 GB2016TVSpotJune142016GhostPunch04.jpg|TV Spot #4 "Ain't Afraid"/"Ghost Punch" June 14, 2016 GB2016TVSpotJune142016GhostPunch05.jpg|TV Spot #4 "Ain't Afraid"/"Ghost Punch" June 14, 2016 GB2016TVSpotJune142016GhostPunch06.jpg|TV Spot #4 "Ain't Afraid"/"Ghost Punch" June 14, 2016 GB2016TVSpotJune142016GhostPunch07.jpg|TV Spot #4 "Ain't Afraid"/"Ghost Punch" June 14, 2016 GB2016TVSpotJune142016GhostPunch08.jpg|TV Spot #4 "Ain't Afraid"/"Ghost Punch" June 14, 2016 GB2016TVSpotJune142016GhostPunch09.jpg|TV Spot #4 "Ain't Afraid"/"Ghost Punch" June 14, 2016 GB2016TVSpotJune142016GhostPunch10.jpg|TV Spot #4 "Ain't Afraid"/"Ghost Punch" June 14, 2016 GB2016TVSpotJune142016GhostPunch11.jpg|TV Spot #4 "Ain't Afraid"/"Ghost Punch" June 14, 2016 GB2016TVSpotJune142016GhostPunch12.jpg|TV Spot #4 "Ain't Afraid"/"Ghost Punch" June 14, 2016 TV Spot #7 Who You Gonna Call? GB2016June172016TVSpot7WhoYouGonnaCall01.jpg|TV Spot #7 Who You Gonna Call? GB2016June172016TVSpot7WhoYouGonnaCall02.jpg|TV Spot #7 Who You Gonna Call? GB2016June172016TVSpot7WhoYouGonnaCall03.jpg|TV Spot #7 Who You Gonna Call? GB2016June172016TVSpot7WhoYouGonnaCall04.jpg|TV Spot #7 Who You Gonna Call? GB2016June172016TVSpot7WhoYouGonnaCall05.jpg|TV Spot #7 Who You Gonna Call? GB2016June172016TVSpot7WhoYouGonnaCall06.jpg|TV Spot #7 Who You Gonna Call? Clip "New Gadgets" GB2016ClipNewGadgets01.jpg GB2016ClipNewGadgets02.jpg GB2016ClipNewGadgets03.jpg GB2016ClipNewGadgets04.jpg GB2016ClipNewGadgets05.jpg GB2016ClipNewGadgets06.jpg GB2016ClipNewGadgets07.jpg GB2016ClipNewGadgets08.jpg GB2016ClipNewGadgets09.jpg GB2016ClipNewGadgets10.jpg GB2016ClipNewGadgets11.jpg GB2016ClipNewGadgets12.jpg GB2016ClipNewGadgets13.jpg GB2016ClipNewGadgets14.jpg GB2016ClipNewGadgets15.jpg GB2016ClipNewGadgets16.jpg GB2016ClipNewGadgets17.jpg GB2016ClipNewGadgets18.jpg GB2016ClipNewGadgets19.jpg GB2016ClipNewGadgets20.jpg German TV Spot "Showdown" GB2016GermanyJune282016TVSpot01.jpg|German TV Spot "Showdown" 6/28/16 GB2016GermanyJune282016TVSpot02.jpg|German TV Spot "Showdown" 6/28/16 GB2016GermanyJune282016TVSpot03.jpg|German TV Spot "Showdown" 6/28/16 GB2016GermanyJune282016TVSpot04.jpg|German TV Spot "Showdown" 6/28/16 Clip "Let's Go" GB2016LetsGoClip01.jpg GB2016LetsGoClip02.jpg GB2016LetsGoClip03.jpg GB2016LetsGoClip04.jpg GB2016LetsGoClip05.jpg GB2016LetsGoClip06.jpg GB2016LetsGoClip07.jpg GB2016LetsGoClip08.jpg GB2016LetsGoClip09.jpg GB2016LetsGoClip10.jpg GB2016LetsGoClip11.jpg GB2016LetsGoClip12.jpg GB2016LetsGoClip13.jpg GB2016LetsGoClip14.jpg GB2016LetsGoClip15.jpg GB2016LetsGoClip16.jpg GB2016LetsGoClip17.jpg GB2016LetsGoClip18.jpg GB2016LetsGoClip19.jpg GB2016LetsGoClip20.jpg GB2016LetsGoClip21.jpg GB2016LetsGoClip22.jpg GB2016LetsGoClip23.jpg GB2016LetsGoClip24.jpg GB2016LetsGoClip25.jpg GB2016LetsGoClip26.jpg GB2016LetsGoClip27.jpg GB2016LetsGoClip28.jpg Clip "Super Battle" GB2016SuperBattleClip01.jpg GB2016SuperBattleClip02.jpg GB2016SuperBattleClip03.jpg GB2016SuperBattleClip04.jpg GB2016SuperBattleClip05.jpg GB2016SuperBattleClip06.jpg GB2016SuperBattleClip07.jpg GB2016SuperBattleClip08.jpg GB2016SuperBattleClip09.jpg GB2016SuperBattleClip10.jpg GB2016SuperBattleClip11.jpg GB2016SuperBattleClip12.jpg GB2016SuperBattleClip13.jpg GB2016SuperBattleClip14.jpg GB2016SuperBattleClip15.jpg GB2016SuperBattleClip16.jpg GB2016SuperBattleClip17.jpg GB2016SuperBattleClip18.jpg GB2016SuperBattleClip19.jpg GB2016SuperBattleClip20.jpg Clip "Kevin's Logos GB2016KevinsLogoClip01.jpg GB2016KevinsLogoClip02.jpg GB2016KevinsLogoClip03.jpg GB2016KevinsLogoClip04.jpg GB2016KevinsLogoClip05.jpg GB2016KevinsLogoClip06.jpg GB2016KevinsLogoClip07.jpg GB2016KevinsLogoClip08.jpg GB2016KevinsLogoClip09.jpg GB2016KevinsLogoClip10.jpg GB2016KevinsLogoClip11.jpg GB2016KevinsLogoClip12.jpg GB2016KevinsLogoClip13.jpg GB2016KevinsLogoClip14.jpg GB2016KevinsLogoClip15.jpg GB2016KevinsLogoClip16.jpg GB2016KevinsLogoClip17.jpg GB2016KevinsLogoClip18.jpg GB2016KevinsLogoClip19.jpg Clip "Longest Arms" GB2016LongestArmsClip01.jpg GB2016LongestArmsClip02.jpg GB2016LongestArmsClip03.jpg GB2016LongestArmsClip04.jpg GB2016LongestArmsClip05.jpg GB2016LongestArmsClip06.jpg GB2016LongestArmsClip07.jpg GB2016LongestArmsClip08.jpg GB2016LongestArmsClip09.jpg GB2016LongestArmsClip10.jpg GB2016LongestArmsClip11.jpg GB2016LongestArmsClip12.jpg GB2016LongestArmsClip13.jpg GB2016LongestArmsClip14.jpg GB2016LongestArmsClip15.jpg GB2016LongestArmsClip16.jpg GB2016LongestArmsClip17.jpg GB2016LongestArmsClip18.jpg GB2016LongestArmsClip19.jpg GB2016LongestArmsClip20.jpg GB2016LongestArmsClip21.jpg GB2016LongestArmsClip22.jpg GB2016LongestArmsClip23.jpg Clip "Patty Hearse" GB2016PattyHearseClip01.jpg GB2016PattyHearseClip02.jpg GB2016PattyHearseClip03.jpg GB2016PattyHearseClip04.jpg GB2016PattyHearseClip05.jpg GB2016PattyHearseClip06.jpg GB2016PattyHearseClip07.jpg GB2016PattyHearseClip08.jpg GB2016PattyHearseClip09.jpg GB2016PattyHearseClip10.jpg GB2016PattyHearseClip11.jpg GB2016PattyHearseClip12.jpg Category:Ghostbusters 2016 Movie Category:Advertising